


Safe and sound

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Tyrion Lannister, Developing Relationship, F/M, Maybe a little angst, No tyrion/shae, littlefinger is a shit, sansa must be protected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One little bird can set off a chain of events. Can they not?Title inspired by the Taylor Swift song
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> Their was not Tyrion x Shae. I dont know how it just didnt happen okay. It's my fic I can do as I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preface

Varys knew what people called him, spider, eunuch. He didn't care, he knew those who said that's secrets. His web indeed was quite large. 

However what he had not expected to hear was whispers of a girl. Sansa Stark, no, she is a Lannister now, his little birds told him of a red headed woman who looked like the late Catelyn Stark. Of course he might've ignored it if it weren't for Tyrion.

Tyrion had changed. He was more like his father, cold and Varys worried that he wouldn't be a good influence on Daenerys.

"Lord Tyrion."

The half man looked towards him. Varys knew that him and the Stark girl had never consummated their marriage, but he also noted how Tyrion never went to a whore house after he wed her.

"I have some news you may like to hear."

Tyrion tilted his head to the side including for him to continue

"I have heard whispers of your wife."

Tyrion eyes went wide for a seconded before going back to normal

"Sansa? is she okay."

Varys tilted his head, unsure about how much to share

"I do not believe so. She is in the hands of littlefinger." Tyrion's face darkened. "Do not worry for your wife, Lord Tyrion. I have men going to save her as we speak."


	2. I remember tears streaming down your face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All chapter titles come from Taylor Swift's song Safe and Sound  
> A reunion, a small argument, and a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion's point of view

Tyrion stared at the door in front of him. Behind it was his little wife, the girl he had been forced to wed because of his father.

_ You are no son of mine. _

A darkness coming over him he entered the room.

Her back was turned from the door. He could see that her vibrant hair had been dyed a darker color, but she hadn't cared to keep it up, leaving her hair a muddied version of what he remembered from kings landing. Her form was glowing slightly from the sun-setting outside of the window she looked out of,

"Sansa."

She quickly turned around, Clearly surprised that he was here she looked like she was about to say something but he spoke first

"You left me."

"Tyrion…"

He saw how there was pain in his eyes and he wanted to stop but he found that he couldn't

"You left me. Knowing full well that I was to be killed under the false charges of me killing Joffrey."

She started to talk

"I didn't realise you would be-"

"-who else would Cersei have accused?" Sansa froze and looked down "I looked for you in the crowd. I wanted to make sure you were okay, but you weren't there. I had assumed I just couldn't see you. But then later while I was sitting in a cell, Podrick came in and told me you had gone. Disappeared.”

Sansa looked down

“Even if I hadn’t walked off myself. I would have been taken. Py- lor- Littlefinger wanted me. I wouldn't have been left behind.”

Tyrion noticed her falling over what to call Littlefinger

“Varys did tell the truth. Littlefinger was the one to take you.”

Sansa hadn’t looked up from her hands. She shook her head up and down. Tyrion noted how she flinched slightly at Littlefinger's name.

He noticed her glance out the window. The sun had fully gone under the horizon. 

“It's time I get some sleep.”

Tyrion wanted to talk more and ask her what had happened to her. She didn't deserve his outburst at her

“I'm sorry Sansa, for saying it was all your fault.”

“It was though, even i didn't realise at the time.” 

Tyrion looked at her but her back was to him. He turned quickly realising she was only wearing her shift. Knowing she probably didn't want his eyes on her while she was in such a state of undress.

He heard the bed shift slightly under her weight as she got on. He sat down on the small chair in one corner. He sat there for a while consumed in his thoughts and worries of Varys' plan to get the two of them as advisors to Daenerys Targayen. 

At one point he swore he could hear Sansa crying but he wasn't sure.

And then at some point he wasn't sure when exactly he drifted off in the chair.

**~·~**

Tyrion heard thrashing in the bed as a whimper woke him up. Slowly he made his way over to the bed and saw Sansa.

The blankets were all wrapped tightly around her as she quietly made noises in her sleep

"No, please stop no,"

Tyrion gently tried to wake her up

"Sansa,"

She bolted up right in the bed, her eyes wide with some tears trailing down her face. She turned to him and in a broken voice spoke

"Tyrion?"

He shifted slightly and to her it must have seemed like he was making to leave but she grabbed his hand "stay, please."

So he hoisted his way up onto the bed and lay down. As soon as he did she laid her head on her chest and started to sob quietly. 

Tyrion was unsure how to act at first. He held his hand above her. Slowly he lowered his hand and moved it up and down her back.

_ What happened to you Sansa? _

Slowly he heard her sobs quiet down and he realised she had fallen back asleep.

He made to leave but in her sleep she pulled him back close.

Tyrion realized that he would not be leaving the bed tonight, not that he was complaining, the bed was much more comfortable then the wooden char. He looked down at Sansa's face as she slept. 

_ All if the grief has disappeared. It's as if she never went through any of the pain. _

Slowly Tyrion felt himself fall asleep in the bed next to his wife.

**~·~**

_ I remember tears streaming down your face _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! and sorry for not updating for such a long time.


End file.
